


Once a vaultsicle, always a vaultsicle

by AdmiralHildeBelle



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, I don't know what to tag this as, I love Gage, Kind of fluffy, Sole is cold, hoping to add a full story of these two eventually, they are not in a relationship... yet, work in progess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdmiralHildeBelle/pseuds/AdmiralHildeBelle
Summary: Overboss Sole is always cold and she just wants to get warm.  (Gage pretends to be a big, bad, cranky raider but he's really just a big softy and doesn't know how to show it.)(Please leave constructive criticism in comments)
Relationships: Porter Gage/Female Sole Survivor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Once a vaultsicle, always a vaultsicle

Gage had only just lay down a few minutes ago when he heard the soft, timid knock on his bedroom door. It was late and he was tired after following Overboss Sole around between parks and he figured if it was important she wouldn’t knock in the first place so he ignored it. Instead of hearing a second knock though he heard the door open and Sole whisper:  
“Gage?”  
Again he ignored it pretending he’d already fallen asleep. He was laying on his stomach facing away from the door, his head resting on his right arm and naked except for the blanket he had thankfully pulled up to cover him to the waist. When he didn’t answer he heard the door close with a soft click but upon not hearing any footsteps in the room coming toward him he figured she must have left. He closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep for real but the question kept rolling through his head: what did she want? Gage sighed in frustration and sat up on the edge of the bed, pulled on his jeans and went to find out.   
He didn’t have to go far, for as soon as he walked out of his room he saw Sole sitting on a chair with a blanket wrapped around her, reading.  
“Boss,” he asked, “ya need somethin’?”  
“Gage,” she said, surprised by his sudden presence and the fact that he was half naked and for once not wearing his eye patch. His actual eye seemed fine but he did have a pretty nasty scar that cut across it. “I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to wake you.”  
“I wasn’t sleeping. What did ya want?” He rubbed a hand across his face tiredly and leaned against the table facing her.  
“Oh… Well, why didn’t you…? Nevermind…”  
“What? Why didn’t I answer you when you knocked? Because I was tryin’ t’ sleep, tha’s why.”  
“Right; sorry, Gage. I shouldn’t have bothered you. You should go get some sleep.”  
Gage sighed again, “obviously somethin’s up, Boss, what is it?”  
“It’s really not important…” Sole blushed when all he did was level a flat look at her, his gaze was a lot more intimidating when he wasn’t wearing his eye patch. “I was just cold and couldn’t sleep; I was going to ask if I could…” she stopped and her blush deepened and Gage suspected it went all the way down her chest. Only one way to find out.  
His crooked grin was amused, “you wanna sleep with me, Boss?”  
Her eyes widened and she couldn’t bring herself to look him in the eyes, “only to get warm. If you don’t mind of course,” she answered quietly.  
Gage huffed in feigned annoyance and rolled his eyes, “fine. But I sleep naked and that ain’t changin’ jus’ ‘cause you’re in my bed. Even if you are the boss.”  
“That’s fine,” Sole swallowed nervously, “I don’t mind.” Gage knew it was a lie but said nothing. Instead, he pushed away from the table and walked back into his room, leaving the door open and kicking his jeans off again before laying back down on the bed. He lay on his back this time, pulling the thin blanket up to again cover him to the waist and staring up at the ceiling; his right hand under his head his left across his chest. It was a full minute later when he heard Sole close the door behind her and climb into bed beside him. She had brought the blanket she’d been using on the chair and put it over the top of the blanket already on his bed, pulling them both up to her chin and rolling over onto her left side facing away from him. She shivered and backed up closer to him until he felt her against him and then rolled away just enough that they weren’t actually touching.  
Gage regretted the loss of contact, a fact that surprised him, but they’d never shared a bed before and the Boss had always been careful not to touch him if it wasn’t absolutely necessary. He’d wondered what that was all about but had always just shrugged it off as her not liking to touch other people since he wasn’t the only one she was careful to avoid touching. She continued to shiver next to him although he could tell she was trying not to for his sake. Gage rolled his eyes and sighed heavily before risking rolling over and putting his arm around her; if she really didn’t want him touching her, she’d let him know, probably none too gently at that.  
Sole tensed, another shiver running through her, but instead of breaking his arm she actually rolled over and snuggled up even closer to him, bringing her arms up between their chests and sighing what sounded to Gage like a very happy, contented sigh.   
“Thanks, Gage.”  
“Go to sleep, Boss,” he grunted in what he hoped sounded like an annoyed tone of voice. She laughed softly against him and he smiled in spite of himself.


End file.
